Shippai!
by Yuki Mura
Summary: There are more things the almighty Hiei can't do than you think... COMPLETE!
1. Challenge

My first fic on my 1day 15fic challenge. So things will be short and hurried through...  
  
Disclaimer: Figure it out. You read it all the time, don't you?  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^~  
  
Hiei kicked off Kuwabara as a finishing move.  
  
Kurama: You must move more quickly, Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara: Are you kidding me?! I have a better chance of surviving against eight teams of demons  
  
in a tournament by myself than training with Hiei!  
  
Hiei: Hn. I'll take that as a compliment.  
  
Yusuke: Is there anything Hiei can't do?  
  
Botan: Well, I'm quite sure there are many things Hiei can't do!  
  
Kurama: I'd have to agree...  
  
Hiei: Bring it on, ningen, fox.  
  
Kuwabara: It's about time I'll get to see the little shrimp lose at something!  
  
Yusuke: Well, Kurama, Botan, give Hiei some stuff to do.  
  
Hiei: You people are a waste of my time.  
  
He began walking away when botan stepped in front of him.  
  
Botan: You're not running away from a challenge, are you?  
  
Hiei: Fine, whatever...  
  
Botan and Kurama leave for a while to start scheming up some challenges.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm in the middle of what I call my 1day 15fic challenge. This is actually my first time here, today,   
  
and I'm already pushing myself to create 15 fics in one day. You should try it sometime. You  
  
might find it quite... exciting. 


	2. Shippai! 1

Here is chapter two, you worms...  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*~  
  
Botan: Alright Hiei, now put these on.  
  
Hiei: What the hell are those? Boots on wheels?  
  
Kurama: Exactly. They are called rollerblades, Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Hn, what am I supposed to do with them?  
  
Kuwabara: Put 'em on first, shrimp.  
  
Hiei: Shut up.  
  
Hiei slipped into the rollerblades easily, a bit too easily.  
  
Hiei: Onna, these are too big.  
  
Botan: Why are you of all people complaining?  
  
Kurama: All you have to do is go around the park with those on, three times.  
  
Hiei: This will be too easy.  
  
Hiei moved his foot but immediately fell.  
  
Yusuke: Haha! You can't even walk!  
  
Hiei: Silence! You fool!  
  
Kurama: Hold on. Maybe he'll learn quickly.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah, keep goin' shrimp!  
  
Hiei: Watch it.  
  
After 2 hours of stumbling around the park Hiei fell down again in front of the others.  
  
Hiei: Dammit!  
  
Botan: Why don't you just give up, Hiei?  
  
Kurama: Yes, you still haven't gotten the hang of it.  
  
Yusuke: Plus, it's been two hours!  
  
Kuwabara: And you've only circled the park once!  
  
Hiei: Why don't you shut up? You fool.  
  
Botan:How long do you think he'll last?  
  
Out of sheer will and determination, Hiei began to slide along.  
  
Kurama: He's doing it.  
  
Yusuke: Go Hiei!  
  
Hiei kept picking up speed. He was going too fast, now.  
  
Botan: Hiei! Stop! You'll crash into that old lady!  
  
Hiei: I can't if I don't know how!  
  
Kuwabara: I can't watch.  
  
Old Lady: AAAAH!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
1 hour later.  
  
Botan: SHIPPAI!  
  
Hiei: That does not count, that old hag interfered.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*~  
  
Yoshi. Now go to the next chapter, or leave if you are getting bored. And shippai means failure. 


	3. Shippai! 2

Now we are at chapter 3, the middle chapter.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*~  
  
Botan: This is your second challenge.  
  
Kurama chained up Hiei.  
  
Hiei: What the hell are you doing now?  
  
Yusuke: You have to sweet talk Botan into giving you the key to release you.  
  
Hiei: What?! Never!  
  
Kuwabara: Don't chicken out now!  
  
Hiei: ...  
  
Kurama: Begin now.  
  
Botan began dangling the key in front of Hiei's face.  
  
Hiei: Grrr.... You're...... very..... STUPID!!!  
  
Botan: Now that's not very nice.  
  
Hiei: I will not beg a foolish woman like you!  
  
Botan: And just who're you calling a fool?  
  
Hiei: You, fool!  
  
Botan: If you say somethhing *nice* then maybe I'll help you get free!  
  
Hiei: Absolutely not!  
  
Botan: Fine then! Be that way!  
  
Yusuke: I think he's failing at this one too.  
  
Kurama: Hiei never was the type of person who was good at sweet talking others.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah, that's your talent. He's into threats.  
  
Yusuke: He's already lost.  
  
Hiei: Shut up. It's not over yet... *ahem* .....You are.... very.... p-pretty...  
  
Kurama: This is quite shocking. To think Hiei was capable-  
  
Hiei: Urusai!* I'd like to see you try to comment ugly here on her looks!  
  
Botan: Ugly?! You just said I was pretty!  
  
Hiei: I take it back! You're the ugliest woman I've ever seen!  
  
Botan: Why you! You can stay there and rot for all I care!  
  
Kuwabara: Whoa! Botan's losing it.  
  
Botan: SHIPPAI 2!!  
  
Hiei: UGLY ONNA! RELEASE ME AT ONCE!!  
  
~*~  
  
Scared yet? If you can stand anymore, go on to the next chapter. 


	4. Shippai! 3

You are one brave ningen to have made it this far.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*~  
  
Kurama: Now, Hiei, you must change my baby brother's diaper.  
  
Hiei: WTF?! Hell no!  
  
Yusuke: Don't tell me you're frightened by a human baby?  
  
Hiei: Me? Never.  
  
Kurama: Be a good boy for uncle Hiei, Shippo.  
  
Kurama placed Shippo, his baby brother, on the table.  
  
Kuwabara: What are you waiting for?  
  
Botan: Yeah, Hiei. Get on with it already.  
  
Hiei: Shut up, I must concentrate.  
  
Hiei threw off Shippo's diaper, but got sprayed.  
  
Hiei: What the hell?! It got in my mouth!  
  
Hiei ran into the bathroom.  
  
Botan: That's what he gets for being so reckless.  
  
Yusuke: Hurry up Hiei! We don't have all day!  
  
Hiei walked out of the bathroom glaring at them.  
  
Hiei: I refuse to even touch that-that THING!  
  
Shippo: Goo goo...... shii! ....Shippai chan! Shippai chan!  
  
Hiei: What did you say?  
  
Shippo: Shippai chan! Shippai chan!  
  
Botan: Even a baby can see you for what you are.  
  
Kurama: Actually, I prepared my little brother for his encounter with Hiei.  
  
Shippo: Shippai Shippai Shippai CHAN!!!  
  
The baby began giggling.  
  
Hiei: Shut up! You're like a little tape recorder! You parrot!  
  
Kuwabara: The runt's yelling at a baby!  
  
Hiei: This time, I forfeit! I want nothing more to do with that brat.  
  
Botan: Shippai 3!!!  
  
Hiei: If you weren't Kurama's brother, I'd kill you!  
  
~*~  
  
Can you stand one final chapter? I dare you! 


	5. GORU!

You are on the fifth and final chapter. Good luck, ningen.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*~  
  
Botan: So far, you have failed three missions. Your success rate is 0%.  
  
Hiei: Hn. What's your point?  
  
Kurama: Our point is....  
  
Yusuke: We think your only talents are fighting and discouraging.  
  
Hiei: Hn. I don't care.  
  
Kuwabara: The shrimp really is a failure!  
  
Hiei began beating up Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama: Let's go to the beach.  
  
At the beach.  
  
Yusuke: Man. This feels good... The sun and fresh air...  
  
Botan: Who wants to go swimming?  
  
Botan, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara went swimming while Hiei walked along the shore.  
  
Hiei: Those fools. They don't know my true abilities.  
  
Woman: Someone help this man!  
  
Guy: Where's the life guard?!  
  
Life guard is at the shack listening to a CD player.  
  
Woman: Someone do something!  
  
Hiei shoved his way through the crowd and saw that it was a very fat middle aged guy washed up  
  
on shore.  
  
Hiei: Stand back, humans.  
  
Hiei kicked the fat guy in the stomach. The fat guy hacked up water and sat up.  
  
Fat Guy: Thanks! You saved my life!  
  
Kuwabara: Hey, the shrimp did it.  
  
Yusuke: We saw the whole thing, Hiei.  
  
Kurama: Congratulations.  
  
Botan: I knew you had to achieve something!  
  
Everyone cheered for Hiei. Botan hugged him.  
  
Botan: GORU!!!!!**  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
~*~  
  
Urusai*-Shut up!, Be quiet!, Hush!  
  
Goru**-Goal  
  
Congratulations, you have made it through the entire fic without going insane. Please review, flames and all are welcome. 


End file.
